


KNEEL

by Sapphokatie



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual, Porn, Rape, Rape Fantasy, Rape Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student, blowjob, its just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-09-01 19:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20263630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphokatie/pseuds/Sapphokatie
Summary: Sylvain still isn't sure how to feel about Byleth, his favorite teacher, who keeps interrupting him flirting with town girls. Frustrated with his interference and mixed feelings, Sylvain decides to blackmail his teacher into doing "favors" for him.





	1. Blackmail

Professor Byleth was pouring over a pile of papers in the courtyard. He stared straight at the page- read the same sentence over and over again.

He couldn't focus.

He’d caught Sylvain again messing around with girls from the towns, and this time he wasn’t even sure what to say. He’d chided him time and time before, but nothing he said was getting through. 

They had a rough start when Byleth first started teaching, and Sylvain was very forward about how much he did not like his professor. They had gotten better about it, but he knew Sylvain was very annoyed when Byleth stepped in to interfere with his extracurricular romances.

Sylvain didn’t listen to a word he said even when he did speak- he wasn’t even concerned with his own reputation that was spreading like wildfire across the rest of the students.

Surely if he thought about it enough, he’d figure out what he needed to tell him to get him to knock it off. He knew that he knew better- he knew it would come back to bite him- even IF he was spiting people after his crest- so why was he doing this? 

Byleth’s fingers dug into his forehead. 

He read the same sentence over and over again.

He read the same sentence over and over again

He read the same sentence over and over again

Sylvain watched as everyone else walked by and sauntered to the bench. He leaned onto the bench on his folded elbows and stared. 

“Professor, do you have a moment?” Sylvain asked sweetly.

Byleth jumped up out of his repetitive thought hell and almost out of the bench as well. _ Egads _. Byleth took a deep breath and slowly turned his head to see his student leaning towards him.

“What was that?” Byleth asked. He didn’t catch it the first time and was nervous to wonder what Sylvain needed. Though, he was also hopeful. If Sylvain was coming to him for help, it meant he trusted him, didn’t it? Maybe he’d listen to his advice eventually.

“Got a moment?” Sylvain asked again, still just as light as the first time, and this time without the jump. 

Byleth hesitated for a moment, unsure what he was supposed to do. Byleth thought that maybe this was a sign of Sylvain turning away from his constant womanizing. Maybe this was a sign that Sylvain wanted to change his ways! Well, talking about it again couldn't make it any worse, he thought. Maybe this time, he’d listen.

“Of course,” he nodded. He pivoted to give Sylvain his full attention.

Silence.

Byleth just stared when Sylvain didn’t say anything at all. Was he waiting for something?

Sylvain looked away and then around and back. “Could we talk somewhere more discreet?” Sylvain asked, softly. “It’s important and I don’t want to be interrupted.” He offered an apologetic smile.

Byleth sighed. He was pretty weak when his students asked him for anything- especially Sylvain. He was always so attentive and bright in class, even if outside of class his head seemed to be shoved up his rear.

“Of course, Sylvain,” he smiled softly. He knew there was a secondary magic library that they kept as a backup for the mages. It was rare for anyone to have to fetch a book from there- they kept the primary library pretty well stocked. If Sylvain needed to talk, it wasn’t likely that someone would overhear them all the way over there. 

Byleth ‘wrapped up’ the task he had on his lap by shuffling it into a rough pile and shoving it into his bag to hide it. He’d get to it later, he thought.

He nodded to Sylvain and Sylvain motioned his arms to imply that Byleth should lead the way. Byleth crossed him and proceeded to the backup tome storage. He didn’t think to be necessarily discreet- he wasn’t up to anything weird and he wasn’t being obviously odd.

So why did he suddenly feel so nervous?

Byleth licked his lips. He took a deep breath as he retrieved a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. 

It was like the only noise he could hear was the click of the door, hyper focused on the moments that felt like they were playing out slowly.

The key was very old looking, a testament to how often this storage was not accessed.

Sylvain noticed, at least.

“That’s a pretty key there,” Sylvain said. He tilted his head and leaned his whole body against the wall gently. 

Byleth gave him the side eye. _ What was he doing? What was with that soft look? Did he want to see the key? No way. _ Byleth wasn’t going to let go for a second. 

Sylvain was being uncharacteristically sweet. Something was wrong here, but Byleth couldn’t put his finger on it. 

Byleth opened the door swiftly without breaking eye contact. “I suppose it is,” he replied, eyes lowered- he wasn’t going to hide his suspicion now, especially with how he was acting earlier. He nodded towards the room and Sylvain slipped inside.

Byleth followed and used the key to lock the door behind him. Sylvain smiled.

“There, you may speak freely.” Byleth stood at attention with his back straight and his hands behind his back.

“Can I see the key?” Sylvain asked. “ I will give it back to you.” He hid his hands behind his back, and stood quite far away from his professor, almost against the bookshelves.

“No,” Byleth said. He did not hesitate to reject the idea.

“Only for a second.”

Byleth’s shoulders drooped. He took another deep breath._ It was harmless, wasn’t it? Why do I suddenly feel so weak? _ Byleth dug the key out of his pocket and held it out for Sylvain to see.

Sylvain snatched it.

“Now then,” Sylvain eyed the key as he held it in his palm. “I need a favor that you owe me.”

Byleth’s eyes narrowed again. “Pardon,” he blinked rapidly. He didn’t remember owing Sylvain anything. _ This is manipulation, isn’t it? He wanted free favors and was going to bend my will to it _. Byleth wasn’t wavering here.

“You know, for scaring off my date the other day,” Sylvain crossed his arms. He seemed bitter about it but… he was smiling.

_ Oh, so that’s what this confrontation is about. _Another girl who had been charmed by Sylvain’s winning personality and expensive bloodline, only to find out he had no real interest in keeping her around.

“Ah, the date that was _ already _ abandoning you. That was my fault how?” Byleth tilted his chin up. He believed he still had the upper hand here.

“She got upset only because you showed up! She figured out it was a play because of _ you _!” 

“Why don’t you stop spiting gold-diggers? I’ll give you a free favor then, how about that? Anything you want.”

Byleth crossed his arms.

Sylvain smirked._ That _ was _ fair, wasn’t it? _“Deal,” he said, triumphantly.

“What do you need?” Byleth asked gently. After all Sylvain was one of his favorite students, there were few things he would not do for him.

Sylvain put his hands on his hips and gave Byleth a once-over. 

“Kneel,” he demanded.

Byleth scoffed. This was not one of the things he would do.

“No,” he said. His eyes looked to the key that Sylvain now held. _ Were they trapped in here until Sylvain felt like it was time to go? _ No matter, he wasn’t going to budge for anything.

“I told the Secretary twice that I’ve been concerned about how you’ve been treating me. It wouldn’t take much convincing to tell him that you touched me inappropriately.”

“Wh-“ Byleth, startled, leaned forward in a jut. Astonished, he eyed Sylvain carefully. 

“You can’t be serious,” he shook his head

“Kneel,” Sylvain repeated. He didn’t hide the fact that he was getting annoyed.

Byleth watched him carefully and he held out one arm to steady himself as he got down onto his hands and knees. 

“You want me to beg, is that it?” Byleth asked. His eyes were looking at the wooden floorboards. If this really were blackmail, begging seemed like an easy, yet humiliating way out.

Sylvain had made it clear that he thought the professor was beneath him when they first met, did Sylvain still think that now? Strangely enough, Byleth was thrilled at the chance to beg if he could keep his job. He didn’t like that Sylvain was making him structurally powerless, but something about that personal moment was almost enthralling.

He didn’t even realize that Sylvain was approaching with silent steps.

“Words are meaningless.” He said, “I want action.”

Byleth looked up. 

Sylvain was standing right in front of him.

_ Action _?

Byleth wanted to find an answer in his eyes, but found nothing but a cold gaze. He gulped. He had an inkling of a feeling what he was asking for, but he was not in the position to make assumptions as things stood.

He waited for Sylvain to elaborate or do anything.

Sylvain hesitated as he stood in front of his professor. He had mixed feelings enough, but this just made it worse. The problem was, what he wanted at the moment didn’t seem to line up with his agenda- so he combined the two. He tried to keep his expression as still consistent as he fiddled with his cloth belt. The corner of his mouth twitched as he undid that and thensome.

Byleth couldn’t believe what he was seeing.   
Sylvain was taking off his pants.

This was ridiculous. Byleth stared up at the other guys face, to see Sylvain dangling the key in his hand. Drat. He could always fight his way out, but it seemed like Sylvain had already set up his own defence- and Byleth’s downfall.

Maybe if he were just very adamant…

Or

Byleth looked down at the genitals now in his face. He understood now what the second option was supposed to be. There was even a chance that even if he did what he said, that Byleth would still be betrayed. For the hundredth time, Byleth took a deep breath. 

He breathed out of his mouth.

His mistake was thinking that he had a choice.

When his lips parted, Sylvain took that as acceptance and shoved himself into Byleth’s mouth. Byleth gagged as he was immediately hit at the back of the throat. A shudder ran up his arms, but it was gone just as quickly. He made a deep, muffled noise in protest.   
This was definitely a new feeling.

Sylvain gasped. It was a new feeling for him as well, and he almost couldn’t believe that he was doing what he was doing. Once he was there, the sensations took him over, and the thinking of turning back would be drowned out by the soft, wet feeling of Byleth’s mouth.

Byleth reared back a little so that he wouldn’t gag again. He was surprised by how… velvety it felt. His tongue brushed the base gently and Sylvain couldn’t help but moan. 

This was still no help to Byleth. Sylvain grabbed his by the hair tightly, and place his other hand gently on his jaw. He thrusted again, this time more upwards at the roof of the mouth and rubbed against it. Byleth’s teeth lightly brushed the sides as Sylvain rhythmically started to continue.

Byleth considered biting him, but he knew it wouldn’t get him anywhere. The best thing he could do would be to get out of the situation as soon as possible, but there were only a few ways to do that, and none of them were preferable.

What was he supposed to do if they were caught? He had no defence. No matter what, Sylvain could claim that Byleth touched him rudely and that would be the end of it.

Byleth couldn’t help but feel something odd… something new about being humiliated like this, or maybe it was just the fact that Sylvain was doing it to him. He was angry, yes, but something else about it felt right. There was an ache in his chest- was this part of his anger?   
It almost felt like heartbreak.

Byleth felt his hands moving without him. He tried to back away again, but Sylvain wouldn’t let him. He tried to protest again audibly, but it was drowned out like everything else was. He put one hand on Sylvain’s leg and used his dominant hand to grip his shaft.

Sylvain wasn’t going to let him go until this was over.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it as he moved alongside Sylvain’s thrusts. He convinced himself that this was the only way out of it and started to lightly suck.

Sylvain moaned louder and louder as Byleth applied the pressure. His breathing was heavy as he picked up the pace, only encouraged by Byleth’s compliance. He could feel himself already close and mumbled many things as the tingles started to climb up his back.

“Yes, oh God, yes!” slipped from his lips. He kept his pace, but resisted the shuttering that was rapidly approaching him.

Byleth felt the familiar and surprising appearance of his own attraction, brushing up from the inside of his pants. Somehow this was exciting to him- increasingly exciting. The more Sylvain moaned and mumbled, the harder he felt himself becoming.

Sylvain finally shook and a loud “_ mmMMmm _” struggled to escape him. He pulled away from Byleth’s mouth as he started to come and a lot of it ended up on his face and cloak. 

For a moment, it felt like reality had settled in once more. They stared at each other, wide eyed. Sylvain dressed himself again and turned to Byleth as if he was going to say something- anything, but he couldn’t. He put his hand over his mouth.

Byleth stayed staring in the floor, on his knees.

He unlocked the door behind Byleth. He dropped the key next to him, returning it as he said he would and exited the door as fast as possible.

Byleth slowly reached up and touched his face. He couldn’t walk around like this. There were few options to take here, and the other guy just _ left him here _ like that. 

He used the edge of his cape to wipe his face off. It was the place people were least likely to pay attention to.

He found a stray drop on his cheek with his finger and stared at it. He was ashamed of himself and the fact that he had to remind himself it was assault.

Even though, deep down, it was something he… liked. He turned red and scolded himself: _ no, no, that was not okay! He can’t just do things to you like that! He didn’t even give you an option! _

He put his finger in his mouth. There was something even more erotic about Sylvain being so genuinely rabbid and using him. A shiver ran up his spine again.

“Sylvain…” he said softly.

He hesitated to leave the tome storage. He knew once he left, he would be back into reality, and what just conspired would feel like a distant wet dream- the sort of dream you forget before you even wake up.

But he stood up whilst he grabbed the key and brushed off his knees. 

Sylvain Didn't even give himself a second to breathe before he ran away. Panting, He looked around to make sure no one was watching him before he ran back down past the courtyards and into the dorms. He felt like he was some sort of criminal, running from the law- or maybe just literally running from what he’d done.

He didn’t give himself a chance to acknowledge anyone or interact before he ran to his room and shut himself up in it. _ What did he just do _? He locked the door and slid down into a ball up against it. Did that really just happen- he used his on-again off-again favorite professor to pleasure himself? There was no way that that was a good thing to do. He shook his head.

_ How could I do that to him _?

He pressed his head into his folded knees and sighed. 

He felt so dirty- so disgusting.

But He wanted to do it again.


	2. A Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain pulls Byleth aside again to continue Byleth's favors, But It seems like Byleth may have plans of his own.

Byleth was in the courtyard once again after classes. And once again Sylvain sauntered to him. This time, he sat next to him and crossed his legs.

Byleth gave him a quick glance before returning to his papers. He gulped as he waited for Sylvain to do something to him- threaten him or the like. He  _ anticipated it _ , actually. 

Byleth licked his finger before turning the page of the book in his lap. Would it be best to ignore him for now? He turned another page, as if he were actually reading at all.

“Good to see you, Professor,” Sylvain smiled.

Byleth’s eyebrows creased- was he actually being… genuine? Somehow, that felt even weirder. Byleth wasn’t sure what to say other than: “You as well,” followed by a covered cough.

Sylvain wrung his hands together and watched carefully as Byleth was obviously not reading and instead staring straight at the page. He frowned. There was something odd about this behavior. It had been a few days since their prior encounter, they had both more or less avoided the other. Sylvain was expecting the professor to be more aggressive towards him as well, or at least  _ angry _ , but the professor did nothing out of the ordinary. Well, until this whole fake-reading trick whilst he sat next to him.

“Did you find that tome I needed?” Sylvain asked. He looked out towards the courtyard to avoid eye contact with his professor.

Byleth froze. 

He closed his book.

“No,” he said, “I believe it’s in storage.” He brushed his hand across the cover of his book and Sylvain resisted flinching.

“Could you help me find it?” Sylvain slowly turned to look at Byleth. His made sure to look sharp, scary, but he was trying not to sound as intimidated as he suddenly felt- there was a strange new air coming off of Byleth, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. He had to wait for Byleth to answer.

Byleth was hiding his emotions, as Sylvain had done before the first time their rendezvous happened. Byleth had never acted so monotonous with him before- not since their rough introduction.

“You need me to guide you?” He asked.

Sylvain nodded.

They took the same path they had before, but Byleth was careful to pay attention to whomever may be lurking nearby. If this became a regular occurrence, they wouldn't be lucky enough to do the same thing constantly and go unnoticed- that was relying too much on luck. Byleth had to remember why this started: so that he would keep his job. One wrong misstep- the wrong person sees it- and he’d be hearing from Seteth anyways.

Byleth inhaled sharply when he reached the door. He gulped. Was he really doing this again, letting Sylvain take advantage of him? 

He took another quick look around- now was not the time to hesitate. The coast was clear, so he unlocked the door and slipped inside. As before, he locked the door behind him and put the key into Sylvain’s hand without another word.

Sylvain stretched his arms above his head and smiled. He watched as Byleth started to get embarrassed. “You don't need to undress,” Sylvain remarked as the other removed his gloves.

“The cape has just been cleaned…” Byleth said. He removed his cape and his face started to wash pink.  _ Who was he to criticize! He was making me do this, why can’t I keep my clothes clean! _

Sylvain chuckleda pity laugh. It really was embarrassing how the professor was acting, and he really did feel sorry for him: but he couldn’t get the image out of his head from last time with Byleth so pathetic and weak.

He was already getting so turned on. Sylvain undid his cloth belt, but before he could take off his pants, Byleth was already in front of him standing. 

“If you would… let me take the wheel this time?”

“The wheel?” Sylvain asked.

Byleth nodded but he did not look him in the eye, “Let me serve you,” he said. His cheeks were turning red, and he could feel the sweat starting at the edge of his forehead.

“Fine then, serve me,” Sylvain said coldly. 

Byleth nodded again. “Sit with me,” he said as he dropped to the floor. He still avoided Sylvain’s eye.

Sylvian followed instructions.

Byleth placed himself between Sylvain’s legs and supported himself with his knees. His face pressed into the crotch and breathed there for a moment. He undid Sylvain’s pants for his this time and slowly pulled them down to his knees.

Sylvain stared wide eyed, as Byleth willingly stuck his tongue out and ran it up from the base towards the head. Sylvain’s arms shivvered as goosebumps ran up and down- matching the pattern that Byleth was establishing. Byleth lingered on the edge of the head and traveled back down, slowly.

He did it once more before putting his whole mouth over it. Sylvain bucked, anticipating more motion, but none came. Byleth held him down by his hips as he returned to teasing the head. Sylvain made a pleasured, disgruntled sound. A sound that said:  _ hurry up, you’re killing me _ .

Byleth brought his hand to the shaft as he did before and moved it in a slow motion with his mouth. Sylvain’s hips struggled to try and thrust into Byleth’s mouth, but his arms were too strong.

Sylvain started to panic a little- was he not in control anymore? _ This was a mistake _ , he thought,  _ this must be… _

Byleth picked up the pace a little, but only in one direction: quick insertion, slow exit. Sylvain put his hands on the others’ and tried to pry them from his hips. He whined as Byleth took a pause to look at him. 

A slow smile spread across Byleth’s face. He ran his tongue across the top of the head without breaking eye contact. Sylvain blinked slowly as Byleth returned to his work. He wasn’t enjoying himself was he? Was it because he was spiting him? Sylvains fists at first tightened, and then released, as Byleth started to speed up again.

Slyvain grabbed him by the hair as he did before, tightly, but hesitated to try and take control again. It seemed like Byleth was drawing it out, but at the same time it made every moment closer to climax so much sweeter.

Sylvain moaned, he couldn’t have been far from the end of it. His voice caught tight in his throat as he saw shadows moving outside of the door.

Someone jiggled the handle. 

“Aw, it’s locked!” A female voice said on the other side, exasperated. Another female voice replied, “Oh, that’s odd.” They were obviously students looking for a specific tome.

“Byleth!” He whispered, panicked.

Byleth knew that whoever it was needed a key, and it would take far too long for another homeroom teacher to get there. That being said, he did not pause for a second, and instead enjoyed Sylvain calling for his attention as he brought him to the edge.

“Slow down, I-” Sylvain’s eyelids fluttered. He felt that familiar pull that started at the other end of his body, the feeling that felt like liquid rushing over the skin. “Byleth stop!” he gasped, desperately and tried to pull Byleth off of him.

He tried to be as quiet as he could with the other classmates just outside the door, but what came out was a strangled moan as he came suddenly in Byleth’s mouth.

Sylvain huffed, still sweating, and watched Byleth carefully as he dressed himself again.  _ He really wasn’t in control, was he? _ Byleth did not give him another word before he retrieved the key from his hand.

Byleth planted a kiss on his forehead and unlocked the door. The female students had already run off the find another homeroom teacher to unlock it.

Sylvain quickly dressed himself and ran out the door, past Byleth, and away towards his dorms. 

Byleth sighed as he locked the door.  _ Was he doing a bad thing by going along with it? Or was he only doing what he needed to survive?  _ He wondered. 

_ Maybe things were the same with Sylvain. _

But he didn’t even know what his own motives were.

Everything felt backwards. 

Even if he kept this up, how long could they really make this arrangement satisfying for either of them? Sylvain would get tired of him eventually and report him. After all, he was only using him, wasn’t he?

But Byleth was using him, too. He could feel the pressure of it in his heart, but he did not yet know what it was he was wanting from Sylvain. It felt like he was deceiving him, even though all Sylvain ever even asked for was hi obedience to perform sexual favors. Who’s fault was it supposed to be if he was somehow enjoying them?

He sure as hell didn’t know.

As Sylvain ran back to the dorms, the guilt hit him again. How long could he really keep doing this to his… well, Byleth was one of his favorite people in the whole wide world. But every time he saw him, it was like he was going crazy- everything flipped upside down and backwards. He felt like he couldn’t relax, couldn’t slow down- like he had be be 210% more than himself.

He ran his hand through his hair. The thought of Byleth’s little present- the little kiss on the forehead.  _ What was that for? That wasn’t part of the favor, was it _ ? He touched it with his fingers, softly, gently, just as the kiss had been.

It drove him crazy.

He breathed heavily and eventually ended up back in his dorm room, sitting against the door, afraid to move from that spot. 

Things felt the same, and yet they felt like they were unraveling to reveal a new core, one that was light and could be destroyed at a moment’s notice. It was the fragile bond of two hands that touch in passing by accident, and yet the feeling of a hundred volts of magic electricity hitting you like a train during a sparring session.

Was this the pain you feel when you hurt someone you admired?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wrote chapters 2 and three all at once, so I'm posting them now!


	3. Awake at Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth can't sleep.

Byleth found himself struggling to sleep.

It had been nearly a week since their first encounter, and Byleth felt himself drawing towards Sylvain more and more. It had only been twice, and something about how dirty it was drew him in, but he wasn’t sure if he could take it anymore.

It seemed like Sylvian was calmed down, and even started acting out less the longer that this went on. He was getting along with the other students in the Blue Lions, and Byleth hadn’t seen him once with one of the town maidens since their rendezvous started. In exchange for his “favor,” or really, forcing favors through blackmail, he did what he had promised and stopped fooling around.

Byleth rolled over and faced the wall.

_ Was Sylvian trying to invite women to his dorm room? Did he do that before? Was he doing it now? _ That crumpling feeling in his chest returned when he thought about it. It made him sick- was he jealous?  _ Jealous of what? _ Byleth never found himself jealous of other guys’ girlfriends, so why would he be now?

And then there was the  _ extra sessions _ they had. Sylvian was constantly holding the keys, as Byleth let him do. There was something entirely odd about giving sexual flavors without the elements that felt like they lived there: there was no foreplay, nothing intimate- just dick-out, Byleth’s mouth.

And yet there was something about it that made him ridiculously hard.

Every single time. 

He was lucky that his long tunic covered his pants, because he wasn’t sure how Sylvian would feel about how he… enjoyed their sessions. Would he be disgusted? Would he report him to the Seteth on precedent once he found out that his punishments were not just that? Well, it felt like it was torture in another way entirely.

He pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. After the first time, he opted it’d be cleaner to swallow. He couldn’t stop thinking about the odd realization that that stuff just… went down his throat. It was weird for him to think about, but he knew the feeling in the pit of his stomach was unrelated.

He smushed his face into the pillow and groaned. 

He hated it.

But he loved it.

He knew he’d felt something odd for Sylvian, but he had been convinced before that it was because he wanted to fix his issues. Well, maybe he wanted to all along, but now he questioned what his motives really were. Did he do it because he just wanted Sylvian  _ for himself _ ? It sounded ridiculous to even think about.

He squirmed underneath his sheets. He’d been thinking about it too much and was already hard. He drooled at the thought of having Sylvian in his mouth again, but at the same time he knew that he wasn’t playing by his own schedule.

And gods, his  _ moans _ . He could hear them even now, echoing in his mind. He moved his hand down to grip himself. He lightly brushed the head and shivered.  _ Was he really doing this _ ? It was so dirty, and yet he’d been yanked around like this by Sylvian.

It wasn’t fair.

He leaned into his hand and propped his chin on his pillow. He let his hips move into it and breathed heavily. 

Sylvian.

Sylvian.

_ Sylvian _ .

He couldn’t get him out of his head. He wanted to do the things to Sylvian that Sylvian did to him. 

Roughly. 

Violently.

Byleth moaned into his pillow and moved his hand faster.

He wanted to put his hands- his mouth- his everything all over him. Every time it felt like he was restricted more and more by what Sylvian thought was humiliating. 

And  _ man _ was it humiliating. 

He imagined himself holding Sylvian by the hair, the same way that Sylvian had held him- and forcing his way into his mouth. Sylvian would look up at him, hurt, with a weak expression.

Sylvian would be all his to control.

Just like Sylvian had controlled him.

And yet something about Sylvian holding him down was even tastier. He wanted it again, and he wanted it to be harder and faster than last time. Sylvian’s sweet moans and aggressive actions were another flavor entirely. That cold stare that Sylvian had given him and the way he demanded and instructed him. He wanted it again and he wanted it to be  _ worse _ .

Faster and faster he pressed into his own hand. 

He was caught between two fantasies until he realized what it was that he really wanted. 

He wanted it to be reciprocated. 

He wanted it to be both give and take.

He had never imagined himself with another guy before, but something about it clicked in his head. He was almost surprised how much of a turn on it was to imagine it:

He could see himself entering Sylvian in the rear and thrusting into his built frame. Faster, faster, with his student desperately begging for more. He imagined Sylvian crying out, but enjoying himself, and finally it was what he wanted to think about.

He wasn’t out to humiliate, or to be humiliated again and again, no matter how much those ideas turned him on. He moaned a little louder, but he was afraid whoever was next door would hear him. He started to whisper, quickly, “Sylvian, Sylvian!”

He buried his now-sweating face in his pillow and clenched his jaw as he came into his hand.

He huffed and tried to come down off of the high. He flipped his sheets up and went to reach for something to wipe it on, but it was already dripping out of his hand. There was a lot of it, which only felt like the product of his pent-up frustrations.

He sighed. He was going to have to clean the sheets promptly.

He hoped he’d figure out what to do about his library ventures, because he couldn’t stand much more of living like this. Something was eerily fun about it, but it wasn’t what he wanted in the end.

“Sylvian...” he mumbled one last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for tonight! The last chapter will be a lot longer, and it's almost done. Maybe within a week you'll see the end, yeah?


	4. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain wasn't in class. Where could he be? Has he finally decided to end the favors, or will the deal change nature?

Byleth sat on the benches by the courtyard. It had been three days since Sylvian had last approached him, and he honestly felt a little antsy. There were a few things that he put in the secondary tome storage- things that he was hoping he would get to use. The only thing was, he was going to have to be brave with it.

Or maybe if Sylvain never showed up, he could actually get some reading done today, he thought.

He still felt like Sylvian was in control, which was fine, really, but he was scared to introduce anything else into their odd… blackmail arrangement. Byleth scanned the courtyard from the bench, but his _ Syl _ was nowhere to be found. He sighed and decided that his free time was maybe better spent elsewhere.

He pressed his face into his a small handful of papers he had brought along in order to distract himself, but reading and walking at the same time was one of his more idiotic ideas. He was unable to balance the two efficiently without toppling over one of the other homeroom teachers and a student they were talking to, he apologized and folded the papers away.

He hadn’t seen him in class that morning, either._ Was he avoiding him? Was he finally going to the Secretary and reporting him for good- was it because he’d lost interest in him? _ Similarly to the papers, something crumpled in his stomach. This time, it really did feel like heartbreak. 

Luckily, there were few places one could be in a boarding school, so it wasn’t like he’d be very hard to find. Byleth skipped past the dorms and towards the library. Syl wasn’t one for libraries, but there were girls there, so maybe he was there on precedent.

He peeked into the library, and tilted his head around a bit to find him, but to no avail. One of the other students noticed him and trotted over to whisper, “Looking for something?”

Byleth looked down.

Annette peeked up from behind a book with her large, _ large _ eyes. She slowly pulled the book down with both hands and watched Byleth carefully.

“Oh, perfect, Anette!” He smiled.

“Me?”

“Have you seen Sylvain around this morning?”

“Oh, he said he wasn’t feeling well,” she said, before leaning forward and lowering her volume, “But I think he just wanted to sleep-in,” She whispered softer.

“Thank you Annette, that is very helpful,” He nodded.

“Any time, Professor,” She smiled. 

Before she could open her eyes again, it seemed like Byleth was off in a whirlwind back towards the dorms. She tilted her head to the side, but shortly returned to her book and thought nothing of it. Byleth was always in such a hurry, it was no different from any other day.

Byleth stormed down the hallway to Sylvain’s door, and stopped in front of it. What if he really had broken his promise and opted to spend the whole morning with some girl? Why was he thinking that? For all he knew, he really was sick. But… he could be so deceptive at times.

Byleth sighed and leaned his head against the door. Would he even be the person that Sylvain wanted to see? Maybe he should have sent Annette to check up on him, instead. He gripped the bridge of his nose with his gloved hands for a moment before taking a step back and knocking firmly on the door.

Silence.

He knocked again.

“Go awayy_ yyy _,” Sylvain groaned on the other side of the door. It was obvious that Sylvain was against the door, and not actually in bed resting. “I’m sick,” he added for good measure, followed by authentic sniffles. Sylvain let his head drop back into the space between his knees and he leaned, curled against the door.

He’d been there all morning, past two meals, and he wasn’t going to move now. Things were starting to get to him for once- and why now? It had been so gradual that he wasn’t sure when his disgust had been replaced with something else entirely. Today, that made his feelings manifest as shame.

“Sylvain…” Byleth spoke softly on the other side of the door.

Sylvain’s head perked up, surprised. Was Byleth really here, even after… everything they’d done? His grip on his knees loosened, and he turned to face the door. He was timid- there was no way that Byleth was here for anything other than getting Sylvain in trouble. Either for the assaults, or for skipping the entire class day. He knew the sick excuse wasn’t likely to hold up.

“Please let me in,” Byleth continued, “I would like to talk about your favor. I’m sure you understand.”

Sylvain was scared to unlock the door.

“Don’t make me break the door. I _ will _ speak with you today.” Byleth broke out his teacher's voice, which made him feel weird to use on Sylvain now. There was something utterly disgusting now that they had… so often had their rendezvous. Who was really in control, though? Because it sure as hell wasn’t Byleth.

Sylvain’s hand shook as he reached for the lock.

Byleth entered the room quicker than Sylvain thought he would. Byleth only offered a quick glance around to make sure he wasn’t being suspicious before he disappeared into the little dorm room. 

Sylvain kept his back to the professor and looked down at the floor.

“I would like-” Byleth tried to start explaining himself, but he cut it short when Sylvain turned around suddenly.

His cheeks red, his eyes puffy- Sylvain looked like he’d been crying all morning- and he still was. Byleth’s shoulders dropped and he took a worried step forward.

“Syl,” he said, softly with an outreached hand.

“I’m sorry,” he sobbed, loudly, “I don’t know-“ he stopped himself. He _ did _ know, and that was what made him feel even worse. “I knew what I was doing, and it was wrong.” 

Byleth stared as Sylvian crumpled into his own hands. 

“I just feel so dirty,” his arms shook, “I’m sorry for what I did to you!” His voice squeaked.

Byleth stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Sylvian. Sylvian was shocked, muffled mumbles followed his sobs. Byleth rested his head atop his student’s and shushed him.

“I didn’t talk to Seteth,” Sylvain continued, shaking his head. He wasn’t sure why Byleth was hugging him, but he knew he had to end every bit of the charade all at once. “I lied in order to… to…” he sobbed. “...to _ touch you _ like that.”

Byleth was… surprised, to say the least. Until now, he had convinced himself that there was not much hope- that these interactions would be wholly one sided in the end. He was sure that it would end with Sylvain using his unique leverage to get away with a few weeks of free head.

Byleth shushed him again and ran his hands in his hair. Sylvain did yearn for him after all.

He gulped. _ This was it _ , he told himself, _ this is where you are truly laid bare _.

“I was not honest with you, either” he said softly. 

A muffled “huh?” Squeaked from Sylvian. He had no idea what Byleth was talking about.

“I let you do those things to me,” He mumbled down with his mouth tangling into Sylvain’s red hair. He pulled in the scents and let them dance up into his brain. It was a scent he wanted to remember, even if this did not end well for him. 

“I wouldn’t have kneeled for anyone else. I would have left.”

Byleth pulled away and took his final deep breath reserved for dealing with Sylvian. He might as well confess, he thought. His hand rose and he used his thumb to wipe away Sylvian’s tears.

“Every time you touched me, I felt alive. You are a fire in my veins. I...” he hesitated. He blinked rapidly, his jaw trembled- he was scared. But Sylvian looked like he was sincerely listening, and that he wasn’t disgusted by what Byleth was saying. “I would do _ anything _ for you,” he whispered with a small still-forming smile. 

Byleth’s eyes danced around Sylvian’s face as he leaned in, and Sylian stood as still as a post and let him. 

Byleth kissed him.

It was slow, but so open and passionate.

Sylvian choked back another sob and replied to the kiss by moving along with it. His hands, still wet from tears, found Byleth’s face and held him close. Sylvain pushed his body closer to Byleth’s.

Byleth pulled away, “I am so happy,” he smiled, and Sylvain replied with a renewed laughter. 

With another long kiss, Byleth pressed hard against his body. His hands found his hips for only a moment, and then he took a step back and away. Sylvain attempted to follow, but Byleth held up his hand.

“We should meet at the usual time and place for this,” he said, “I would hate to be in your unattended dressing room for too long.”

“Seteth will never know,” Sylvain pouted. He reached out again in order to pull Byleth closer.

“That is enough of your gluttony, Love, I will see you on the morrow. Bright and Early.”

Sylvain paused, but then nodded. 

And he watched Byleth leave.

\--

This time, Byleth set up an array of objects in the tome storage to make things easier- some place to rest one’s head- or knees- for a time. A potion that lubricated well for… _ well. _

A change of clothes, and lastly, a snack._ Just in case _.

He went straight here after class in order to make sure the room was ready, instead of sitting and reading.

Sylvain knew where to go, and approached alone. He peeked at the cracks, but the light wasn’t on. There wasn’t really anyone around in the hall, either, so he knocked on the door.

Byleth peeked out of the room and opened the door with the sudden smile that Sylvain had brought him. Byleth locked the door behind him and threw him the key.

Sylvain tilted his head- was he going to be in charge this time as well? He raised an eyebrow before tossing the key on the ground and slipping straight into Byleth’s arms to kiss him again.

Byleth didn’t hesitate to press his whole body against Sylvain and shoved him against the shelf of tomes. Sylvain’s hands grabbed at Byleth’s collar to hold his face and neck as close as he could.

Byleth’s hands reached up and unbuckled his chest-plate and cape before returning to Sylvain’s sides as the pieces fell to the ground. Sylvain moaned as Byleth tore at his dress shirt and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

They leaned into the shelf as Byleth twisted around the inside of his mouth. He quickly took off his gloves before unbuttoning Sylvain’s dress shirt and running his hands over his chest. He paused at Sylvain’s nipples, ran his thumb over one, and applied pressure in a circular motion. He put his tongue to the crook of Sylvain’s neck and dragged it down to his collarbone.

“Hhhah” Sylvain reeled his head back as Byleth made his way down to his nipple and lightly led his tongue over the edge of it.

Byleth returned with a smile and kissed him again and again. His hands clenched around Sylvain’s hips and squeezed the flesh there. Sylvain drew away and used his hands to start undressing Byleth. Byleth paused and let him slowly remove his tunic and undershirt.

Sylvain took a moment to appreciate the bulge trying to escape Byleth’s pants now that he could finally see it. Sylvain put his hand up against it and Byleth grinded into him. Another kiss, deeper this time.

There was something primal about feeling Byleth’s raw flesh rubbing up against him, and Sylvain felt even better in body than he had the first time they met in the storage room.

Byleth pressed up against him with a grind and nestled his face to where his breath fell on Sylvain’s jaw. He ran his tongue up again, this time to the indent beneath the jaw and trailed up towards his ear. 

Sylvain’s hands gripped Byleth’s biceps. He rolled his fingers over the curves and up towards his neck again. He felt red rising to his cheeks as he thought about taking his pants off this time- things were different now. He happy-sighed as Byleth sucked on his lower neck and started to fiddle with Byleth’s belt instead.

Byleth pulled away and watched Sylvain’s hands as they were hurried- and surprisingly gentle. 

Sylvain gripped the shaft and leaned in to kiss his chest. 

Byleth was confused, but he was diggin’ it. He assumed he would be the one doing that part. “Oh?” He asked, gently, as Sylvain’s tongue led down his abdomen. 

Sylvain licked the indent of his hips, with his hand still teasing the shaft, and then made his way to it. He went straight to the point- mouth on head. His tongue flickered on the bottom as he started to suck.

Byleth couldn’t help himself from the light airy moans that kept trying to escape. And Sylvain shivered at the sound of them- he suddenly understood what was so hot about when he did it to Byleth. Moaning yourself was nothing- but hearing someone else moan by your actions? _ Breathtaking _.

Sylvain could already feel himself getting harder. He didn’t use his hands on Byleth, but he didn’t exactly need to. Byleth moved into him gently, each movement begged him to go faster, but he knew better.

Byleth paused when he felt Sylvain’s hands gently caress his ballsack. He put both hands on Sylvain’s cheeks and backed away. “Wait a moment,” he said.

Sylvain looked up, confused at first, as Byleth walked past towards the shelf where he’d hidden away the objects he had procured. Sylvain tilted his head when Byleth returned with the potion, a towel, and the thin covering that was with it.

“How about this?” Byleth asked with the objects held up for Sylvain to see.

Sylvain eyed the objects curiously but nodded. Byleth uncorked the potion for him. Sylvain followed as Byleth kneeled onto the floor and then watched as Byleth stuck his hand in the glass and then slathered the thin apparatus with it before slipping it over Sylvain’s dick.

Sylvain tensed up a little- it was a tad cold at first, but Byleth’s hands were warm. Sylvain leaned into It as Byleth stroked him a few times. Byleth then grabbed Sylvain’s hand and left a dallop of the lubricant there as well before placing the towel underneath them.

Sylvain put one hand on his hips as Byleth leaned back onto his elbows. Sylvain stared at it- he’d definately never done anal before. 

“Do I just…” he trailed his sentence away as he brought the two fingers to Byleth’s opening. Byleth flinched as Sylvain traced the opening in a circle. 

Byleth nodded. He leaned back and held his ass cheeks apart with both hands. “Fuck me,” he begged, “_ please _.”

Sylvain inserted the fingers into Byleth’s asshole, spurred on by how pathetic Byleth was acting. Byleth tensed up at the intrusion, but then relaxed and leaned his head back. 

Sylvain rubbed inwards and outwards and lubricated it as much as he could. 

The saliva started to multiply in his mouth and he could feel himself wanting it more and more with each second. His dick twitched and he pulled himself forward towards the hole.

He wiped his hands on the towel and gripped Byleth’s thighs. With one hand he guided himself, and Byleth gasped once Sylvain was in- it was just… so _ much _.

“Oh, Tight.” Was all Sylvain could manage to say. 

Sylvain started slow, though everything in him wanted to go so fast. His hands gripped Byleth’s sides in an attempt to slow himself down.

He couldn’t help falling into rhythm right away- As steadily and evenly as he could.

“_ Oh _ ,” byleth sighed. This wasn’t exactly as his dreams had gone, but even better. “ _ Yes _...” his voice broke quietly. “You’re amazing!” He loudly whispered.

“Not too bad yourself, pro-...Bro- bro?,” Sylvain kept going but looked away. It was almost awkward to refer to him as a professor now. Well, it was weird even when they started their arrangement, but even weirder now. Was calling him bro_ worse _?

A few moments passed with Sylvain in his own head. He didn’t even realize if Byleth had noticed his comment or not.

“Hhhhhaah,” Byleth moaned. 

Sylvain snapped back into reality and replied with an “Mmm.” He needed to focus on where he was. “You like that?” He asked as he sped up a little more.

“Yes- yes!” Byleth said in an exasperated voice. Byleth could feel himself starting to drool a little. He felt like he was on the edge already, but he stayed there. He tried to stay quiet, and leaned his head back to glance at the door nervously. He smiled. Finally he could feel the goosebumps crawling up his legs and he pressed his lips together to try and keep quiet as he was already about to let go.

He let Sylvain know by letting his voice escalate just a bit. It was so light, so soft of a voice that Sylvain had never heard from him before. “Syl, I’m coming- I’m-“

Byleth’s dick twitched as he came all over himself. He quickly covered his mouth with his hand to keep anyone from hearing his tattered “aaaAAAhh.”

Sylvain leaned back a little to avoid the crossfire. Sylvain paused and then leaned forward. Curiously, he eyed Byleth as he descended towards his midsection. Sylvain lapped up a mouthful of cum off of Byleth’s abdomen. It was difficult to lick up a lot of it, so it dripped. Sylvain licked his lips and pondered the taste.

Byleth’s eyes were wide- red spread from his cheeks. If he hadn’t just come everywhere, that almost would’ve made him hard again. 

Sylvain shot his partner a small smile before he kept going. He would get there soon, too if he sped up a little bit. 

Byleth’s ass tensed up as Sylvain started to thrust faster. 

“Oh!” Byleth said, surprised. He felt like he needed something to hold onto, but his hands found nothing. The second time he said it, it was softer “_ oh,” _he moaned.

Sylvain replied with a little laugh. He was surprised it was taking him so long- at least, compared to Byleth’s time. How long had it actually been now? It didn’t feel like it’s been long at all.

He moaned as he pressed into Byleth harder and harder. For a second, he glanced down at the mess they were making, and that made it a little harder to focus.

_ At least there’s a towel, _ he thought.

Sylvain closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of being inside Byleth. He didn’t think he'd never felt anything better in the world- even Byleth’s mouth wasn’t even better than this. 

He could feel himself getting closer now, all he needed was to keep it going. He moaned again, louder as he smacked into Byleth.

Byleth was already hard again and it felt like even though he’d already reached it, that it was threatening to happen again. He looked at the door again, aware of how increasingly loud Sylvain was getting, and the thrill of being caught made a naughty shiver run up his spine. 

“Harder Syl,” Byleth gulped “harder!” He didn’t bother to regulate his volume.

With his ass tighter than ever, Sylvain felt himself losing it. He didn’t even have to consider Byleth’s breathless request- he responded instantly as if it were a command. He too could feel the pins and needles rising up his legs. “Oh… oh- _ oh _,”

Byleth took a deep inhale and instinctively thrusted his hips upwards. The static jumped one nerve at a time until it reached its peak again. Byleth bit down on his own hand as he came a second time. 

“_ Hmm-mmm _!” He said through his hand. Saliva dripped from his mouth as his cum shot everywhere.

SylvIn ignored him this time in order to finish himself off. His legs tensed up and he shoved himself as deep as he could into Byleth as he released. Byleth was still quivering from his own orgasm.

Both, panting, stared at each other. Sylvain removed himself and wiped himself on the towel. The post-sex shame started to creep up his neck as it had threatened to the last few times. Though, as he knew, things were different now. “Well… that sure was something,” he said quietly.

“You got a little…” Byleth motioned towards his own cheek and then sat up.

Sylvain found some of the cum on his face and licked it. Byleth was just as wide-eyed and embarrassed as the first time Sylvain had done that. The gusto of the event returned.

Sylvain had the devil’s smile- he knew what he was doing. He imitated what he did earlier by running his hand along Byleth’s stomach and collecting some of the come there. He vocalized as he licked it off of his fingers.

Byleth leaned in for another kiss without another thought. It was soft and slow like earlier that day had been. There was something wholly innocent, if not hesitant, about the way Byleth caresses his partner’s mouth. Sylvain matched the kiss and closed his eyes. 

If things could stay that simple, then maybe it would be all right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given that I've never actually pegged a man, I nervously did a lot of research for the end of this chapter. It's been 90% done since September, but I got caught up working on a lot of projects. Thanks for taking this journey with me! I may add a few additional chapters in the future, but for now we're calling this one done. <3
> 
> Also LMAO fun fact: before I played the game I somehow convinced myself that Sylvain and Annette were siblings, but now that I'm playing the game I'm not sure how I originally came to that conclusion.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! As someone who has yet to play much of TH, I'm relying a lot of heresay of others for what these characters are supposed to behave like.  
Regardless, I felt like making some nasty fics, so it happened anyways. I hope you enjoy! There is a little more to go, with action happening every chapter.


End file.
